Dumb luck
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry was captured and tortured with Ron yet he was the only one to escape. Damaged he is left to tend to a pregnant Hermione, can he save the world when he can't even save himself?


********************************************  
This story as far as I'm concerned is crap but I felt like putting it up any way so here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************

The war had changed them all; Hermione decided as she set the tea pot on the stove, unconsciously her hand rubbed her abdomen where Ron's child grew. She paused at the feeling of eyes on her and turned slowly. Harry was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and his eyes trained on her stomach, empty void of emotion. The clock ticked on in their severely muggle apartment and she found herself sighing and letting her hand drop. There was no use dwelling on things of the past.

"Have you eaten?" She asked softly. They'd found that using loud noises around Harry after Ron's death was not a good idea. A flicker of something flashed through Harry's eyes as his stomach answered for him gurgling loudly. A year ago, Hermione would have laughed and Harry would have blushed, a year ago Ron would have been there with them. With almost robotic motions Hermione opened the cabinet doors and pulled out a can of soup. She knew Harry was watching her, just as he always did. Two months ago after all but giving up on the return of her best friend and fiancé Mad-eye Moody dragged in the shivering bloodied form of Harry Potter. The moment he'd seen her he'd clung to her and refused to leave her side. At first it was frightening to see him standing at her doorway in the middle of the night watching her, but soon she'd realized that Harry was protecting her. He wouldn't say a single word, hadn't since he'd come here, but he was always there, looking over her. Harry jumped as the tea pot began to whistle and Hermione ignored it, if she knew anything about her friend she knew that Harry would have hated her to notice.

"Would you like tea Harry?" She asked thought they both knew it was just to fill the silence; she had after all already pulled down two mugs. She stirred the pot of soup as it began to bubble and turned to set the cups on the table. Harry took his and carefully began drinking it. For a time that was how they stayed before finally she moved them to the living room and quietly began to read aloud a baby book that Tonks had given her and somehow she knew that Harry was enjoying it just as much as she was. Her breath caught in her throat every time the word 'father' was mentioned yet somehow reading it made it better. Eventually she found that she could read no longer because of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, eventually she cried herself to sleep and Harry had to carry her up the stairs to her bed. Eventually he sat down in the doorway and began to stare at the blank white wall just like he did every night. My how the war had changed them.

Some time later the order members piled into the hall each one as tiered and ragged as before each one staring defiantly away from the space where up till now a comrade had stood. Hermione didn't bother to get up, she was too tiered- instead she rolled over and cried herself to sleep again. Harry who had looked up at her movement soon went back to staring at the wall; he didn't sleep any more, though no one knew exactly _how_ it was that he survived without sleeping. Severus Snape dragged himself in as well a good two hours after every one else had gone to sleep, he and Harry locked eyes for only a moment but unlike their previously heated gaze there was no fire in either of their eyes. Harry turned his attention to the wall and the professor kept on walking, another say ended, another one began. The cycle was repeated another empty space was left in the circle, another gaze avoided the spot, and Harry continued to stare at the wall. For three more weeks the cycle continued until one day Hermione let out a groan breaking the silence her eyes pleading when they rested on Harry.

"Protect my baby Harry." She gasped out just as Madam Pomphrey rushed her into her room and the birthing process began. Harry for once did not follow. His eyes, large with understanding stared at the table as the clock ticked by and Hermione's screams worsened. No one noticed when he left, no one saw him in the battle at the ministry of magic. No one saw him until he stood in Hermione's door way covered in blood and cradling the dark lord's decapitated head for her to see just as the last bit of light faded from her eyes. A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she breathed her last words deeming Harry as her baby boy's godfather. A loud wail filled the room as the child breathed its first breath followed shortly after by Poppy's scream as with a thump the dark lord's head landed on the ground. Order members, who had just returned dragging their feet through the door were suddenly alert as they rushed to find the source of the scream. Oddly enough Severus Snape was the first one through the door, the first one to see the brilliant smile light up on Harry's face as he cradled his godson to his chest. Uncharacteristically Severus Snape let out a bark of laughter.

"A hundred points to Gryffindor Potter." He smirked. "For sheer dumb luck." Harry simply raised his eyebrows. Tonks let out a squeak at the sight of the decapitated head on the floor before laughing aloud in relief. Order members slowly joined her and just like that a new Era began and Harry Potter spoke his first words.

"Genesis Ronald Weasley." The child in question grinned widely before yawning and falling fast asleep. So what was it? The question that Harry Potter would forever be asked. What was the power that the Dark lord knew not? Forever Harry Potter will answer the same thing, which is the power of a father's love for his son.

-The End-


End file.
